The Perfect Birthday
by Lonecall
Summary: Harry reflects on life after the death of Sirius and decides to do something he's always been afraid to do. Will he have the nerve to tell Hermione how he feels? Or will someone else beat him to it?


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. As much as I'd like to claim it…this is all based on the brainchild of JKRowling. The only thing I own in this fic…is the plot. Hope you enjoy!

**Author Notes:** This was written as a Secret Santa Project on the Acciofirebolt forums. I'm not really a H/Hr fan…but when I do something. I do my best on it.  I really hope you all enjoy this and appreciated that it was actually written by a R/Hr shipper.

**Summary:** Harry reflects on life after the death of Sirius and decides to do something he's always been afraid to do. Will he have the nerve to tell Hermione how he feels? Or will someone else beat him to it?

* * *

_**The Perfect Birthday**_

Harry sat on his bed. It was yet another lovely summer spent at the Dursley's but today he was a little more anxious than usual. Today was his birthday. He knew that his aunt and uncle would not remember or care, and the closest thing to a present he could expect was to be left alone and ignored. This, of course, suited him just fine. What he was anxious about was leaving the Dursley's. Every summer for the last couple years, he would be rescued from Privet Drive around his birthday.

Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley, had promised that they would get him out of Privet Drive as soon as possible. He hadn't heard much from Ron or any of his other friends, but he knew that Ron would keep his promise. The hope that soon he would be at the Burrow was what kept him going through the summer.

He leaned back against the wall thinking about his friends. This was how his summer had passed so far, doing a lot of thinking. It was only a few months ago that he had been fooled into entering the Department of Mysteries by Voldemort, only a few months ago that he had watched Sirius…die. It took him a long time to even be able to think that to himself. He just didn't want to admit it. He wanted to believe that Sirius would just climb back through the veil wondering where everyone was. Harry knew this wasn't the case though. He knew Sirius was gone from him and this hard realization made Harry start to think about other things. It made Harry realize how precious life is. How quickly it can be taken away or lost. He had spent all summer thinking about his life and the things he had been afraid to do, or the things he used to think could 'wait till later'.

A flutter of wings and Harry's attention was quickly drawn to the window. This was something else he had been anxiously awaiting. Harry bounded from his bed and darted to the window to let the owls in.

The first owl, a large barn owl, jumped before him, a parcel and letter attached to his leg. Harry didn't even have to read the card to know it was from Hagrid. He quickly read the card and then opened the package. Hagrid sent is usual package…rock cakes and treacle fudge. Harry then went to the next owl, patiently waiting it's turn.

One hour, and nine owls later, Harry had the rock cakes and fudge from Hagrid, a knit jumper with a large 'H' from Molly Weasley, a box full of the newest gags from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes from Fred George "To their favorite Benefactor", a book about stealth and disguise from Tonks, a sneak-o-scope from Mad-Eye Moody, an autographed picture of the Cannons from Ginny, a book on dueling from Remus, the encyclopedia Quidditch from Ron, and an interesting book on teaching from Dumbledore. Harry reminded himself to ask Dumbledore exactly what that book was about when he sees him at start of term. Dumbledore had also sent along his Hogwarts letter for the new school year. He stood next to his bed staring at all these gifts from his friends, a very large smile reaching from one ear to the other, but something wasn't right. There was one present missing from the one person he had been desperate to hear from. Harry walked over to the window and stared out into the sky, waiting for her owl to come swooping down.

Harry wasn't sure how long he had been staring out the window before he heard the doorbell. He turned from the window and walked to his bedroom door. It wasn't often the Dursley's had company so Harry wouldn't help but be curious. He was in for a surprise, however, when a very familiar voice came floating up the stairs.

"Hello, Mr. Dursley, I'm Hermione Granger. Is Harry at home?"

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He flung his bedroom door open and sprinted down the stairs, jumping the last few into the foyer. Sure enough, standing in the doorway was a young, bushy haired girl beaming at him. Before he even realized what he was doing, Harry had rushed forward and picked the girl up in a tremendous hug. The girl simply laughed and hugged back.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked after finally setting her down.

"Giving you your birthday present of course," she replied, "Now go get your truck. If it's ok with your uncle of course."

Harry had been completely ignoring his uncle, otherwise he would have seen the telltale vein throbbing menacingly.

"If what is ok with me?" Uncle Vernon managed to ask with remarkable composure.

"My parents," Hermione motioned to the car parked behind her, "offered to pick up Harry and have him stay with us for the rest of the summer. Then we'd bring him to the train as well. We would have called but I lost Harry's phone number."

Harry knew Hermione was playing to his uncle and once again Harry could see the cogs working in his uncles head. Harry was positive his uncle would let him go, anything to get rid of Harry sooner. That, combined with last summer's happenings, made it a sure thing.

"Well what are you standing around for boy? Go get your stuff and get out." Uncle Vernon turned from the door and stalked back into the kitchen.

Hermione watched the large man leave then turned to Harry.

"Is he always that bad?"

"You have no idea. It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too Harry, now lets get your stuff and get going."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He quickly led Hermione up to his room and packed at record speed. In no time he was sitting in the back of the Granger's car talking rapidly with Hermione. She told him that the plan was actually to go to the Burrow later that night where they would both be spending the last days of the summer holiday. However, when Harry asked what they were doing today, Hermione would just smile and say 'You'll see'.

They stopped the car outside the Leaky Cauldron and Harry quickly figured out where they were going. They got out of the car and walked into the Leaky Cauldron alone.

"What about your parents?" Harry asked.

"They're going to pick us up later and take us to the Burrow. Today it's just you and me."

Harry smiled at this and followed Hermione out to the back and the secret entrance to Diagon Alley. Hermione took out her wand, tapped the right brick and they both watched as the doorway to Diagon Alley appeared. Hermione quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him in. That was when Harry really noticed the warmth rushing through his body. This was one of the many things he had been thinking about over the summer. Now he only needed courage, something he was renowned for. Too bad it was apparently on vacation at the moment.

He and Hermione visited almost every shop in Diagon Alley. They picked up new robes in Madam Milkins, stopped into Flourish Blotts for all their new schoolbooks, and a few books for leisure. Then they picked up new quills, inks, parchment and all their other supplies. They spent the rest of the day just roaming from one shop to the next. Harry was actually even able to convince her to go with him into Quality Quidditch Supplies. He didn't actually buy anything but he was still impressed with himself for getting her in there.

They spent the entire day roaming all over Diagon Alley, laughing, shopping and having a fabulous time. Harry couldn't remember a single birthday this good and yet…it still wasn't perfect. The day was nearing the end and Harry knew they'd soon be heading to the Burrow. His time was running out but he still wasn't sure he could do what he wanted. He wasn't sure he could overcome his fear.

They were walking back toward the Leaky Cauldron. Harry had become a little withdrawn during the walk and Hermione had noticed.

"What's wrong Harry? You've been very quite."

"I'm fine, just been thinking a lot." was his reply.

"About what?"

"Life."

Hermione just looked at him. This was not what she expected. She knew Harry was dealing with a lot and didn't want to pry. She knew some pain was just too personal and yet, she wanted to know.

Harry seemed to be reading her thoughts because he just started speaking again.

"After seeing Sirius die…I started doing a lot of thinking about my own life, my own mortality. I mean, I've always known what could happen…but it's different when you actually see it. Sirius' death really hit me hard. I finally knew, deep down, that my friends could die as well…that I could die. It made me look at my life and the things I want to do, the things I dream of. It's made me realize that I can't wait, I can't put things off. I have to seize the moment and follow my heart. I don't want to take the risk of missing the chance to say and do the things I want to…"

Hermione listened to him is a rapt silence. She had never really seen this side of her best friend. She had known that Sirius' death was difficult for him but she never imaged how much it would change him. His words made sense to her and she wasn't sure if he was just talking or if he was talking to her. She wondered if he was trying to get at something deeper, if he was trying to send her a message.

"I mean…how many times have I told you or Ron how much you mean to me? Told either of you what it means to have you by my side through all of this? Or told you what your undying loyalty and friendship means to me? How many times have I told any of the Weasley's how much it means to me that they've practically adopted me? How many times have I hidden my feelings from those that mean the most to me? How…"

Harry never got the chance to finish his statement as a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and a pair of warm lips pressed against his. For a moment he was lost. It took him a minute to realize that Hermione was doing what he had been trying to build up the nerve to do all along. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as he happily returned her passionate kiss.

Now this was a perfect birthday.


End file.
